Thunder
by Spottedeyes
Summary: Ally is stuck. She adores electric pokemon, but neither of her parents have ever understood her electric pokemon obsession. Now she's off in Hoenn, but Team Magma and Team Aqua seem to be every were she goes, Ally can't help but to wonder if she should join one of the teams. (Suckiest summary ever I know!) Rated T just in case. don't own the cover :)
1. Chapter 1

Thunder

When I was only ten years old I was given my first pokemon by my parents, who said that Professor Birch couldn't give me a good enough one.

I was disappointed at first, but that was until my father gave me the one pokemon that I absolutely worshiped and adored: eevee.

I loved that eevee with all my heart.

I wanted to go straight to the store and purchase a thunder stone.

After all, I practically worshiped two things: eevees and electric types.

Having an eeveelution that was also an electric type would be a dream come true for me.

My mother wanted me to evolve eevee into an elegant vaporeon before I crudely reminded her that eevee was a boy.

Father wanted eevee to be flareon. I personally never liked fire types or water types too much though.

They were ok, just like all the other pokemon types.

If I could then I'd have a perfect team of six electric pokemon.

But I knew that was highly unlikely.

So, my parents said that I was too young to decide for eevee's future anyway and made me wait.

My mother didn't like my father's choice in pokemon for me.

Said that eevee wasn't a very proper pokemon.

After all, Mother was always saying: 'You were born to be a pokemon coordinator, you must dress up in a foo-foo dress and humiliate yourself in front of a crowd of people' (Ok she didn't say that last part but still)

I was and always will be a tom-boy at heart.

I called eevee Dante precisely because of his rebellious behavior.

My mother despised Dante because Dante would go dig up her flowers and would track mud and crumpled and destroyed flowers and plants through the house.

I personally adored that behavior.

I would reward him against my mother's wishes.

My father would just laugh at Dante's behavior.

At age thirteen my mother got to give me a pokemon: Electrike.

She clearly hated the little pokemon but I absolutely loved her.

I began to seriously train Dante and Electrike around that age as well.

I would have them battle each other, I'd try different strategies to see what worked and what didn't.

Like a battling puzzle. But, my Father wanted to give me something for my thirteenth birthday as well.

His decision led to my parent's divorce, but I still liked it.

He gave me a thunder stone for Dante.

I used it on Dante right away.

My team was perfect.

But the divorce led me to make a very important decision: either stay with my mother or my father, OR go out on my own in the Hoenn region.

I chose the Hoenn region.

My parents never got my love for electric types so I had to pursue my dreams on my own.

I was lucky enough to have landed not one but two electric types.

Now's when the problems start: in the Petalburg Forest.

**Is it good? It'll get better in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fighting for their own destruction.

**Ok so I don't know if you guys guessed this yet or not but this is about Team Aqua and Team Magma... Oh and I'm not following the anime or games at all for this one :) **

I marveled at the beauty of the Petalburg woods.

The only thing that could make them anymore beautiful is if any electric pokemon called it home.

Dante walked by my side as always.

Being without my parents didn't feel any different for me.

They were always gone anyway, always telling me that 'I wasn't old enough' to understand what they do.

But now I'm completely on my own with only Dante and Electrike to help me.

I preferred it this way: no mother pushing me towards the hideous Coordinator career, and no father pushing me to well, father never pushed me to do anything that I didn't want to do.

I just had enough of him.

"Jol?" Dante asked, clearly sick of the forest.

"Alright fine, we can leave." Dante sighed in relief.

"Of course you would think like that Dante, you're a guy and guys don't care about this kinda stuff." I muttered, lightly nudging Dante with my foot in annoyance.

Dante nudged me back.

"Oh it's on!" I yelled, nudging him back, it quickly escalated to a full out nudging battle.

I screamed when some scientist dude ran behind me and hid, shaking.

I nearly punched the guy before six people, three on each side rushed after the cowering scientist.

All of them looked ridicules: three of them wore some red robes and a hood with horns on it, and the other three wore bandanas and dressed like pirates.

Dante and I each rose an eyebrow.

"Hey dorks, costume party's that way." I said blankly, pointing in the direction that they had come.

Dante nodded his head in agreement.

My comment angered both sides even more then they had appeared to be.

"Do not insult Team Aqua!" One of the pirate people snapped, pulling out a pokeball.

Dante and I looked at each other and nodded, Dante jumping in front of me.

"Bring it on Blackbeard." I said cockily.

The Team Aqua grunt's face was red in anger, sending out a Mightyena.

"Mightyena, bite!" The grunt yelled.

"Agility." I said simply, Dante easily clearing Mightyena.

"Now, double kick." I said calmly, nearly forgetting about the scientist behind me.

Dante kicked Mightyena in the jaw.

The wolf-like pokemon snarled in pain and frustration.

"Take down!" The grunt yelled again.

"Dante, thunder shock!" I said, getting into a battling mood.

Dante stopped the Mightyena in its tracks with a jolt of electricity.

Mightyena fell to the ground, defeated.

"Excellent job Dante." I praised Dante, scratching him on the head.

Dante smiled happily, smirking at the Team Aqua grunt.

Another grunt took the other one's place and sent out Zubat.

"Too easy! Dante, come back, let's let Electrike have some fun." I commanded, withdrawing Dante and sending out Electrike.

Electrike easily took out Zubat with a simple thunder wave/thunder shock combo.

The other grunt wasn't a problem either, he had two pokemon so Dante and Electrike took the Poochyena and Zubat out fairly easily.

"Alright, looks like the pirates are done, what about you? The dinosaurs?" I said, looking at the other oddly dressed people.

Much to my surprise, they didn't look as infuriated as Team whatsit had when I called them Blackbeard and pirates. The stood calmly in front of me, almost as if they were waiting for something.

I tilted my head and turned my attention back to the pirate people.

"So..." I said awkwardly to the defeated grunts.

I heard footsteps, I squinted my eyes and looked over on the side of Team Aqua.

A lady with one of their ridiculous bandanas stretched tightly over her head appeared from behind the grunts.

"Shelly we're terribly sorry we-"

"You failed! You lost to some kid! You are an embarrassment to Team Aqua! Because of you three Archie's going to murder me!" The girl snapped.

The grunts flinched and silenced themselves.

I put on a brave smirk as the girl approached me.

"Who are you? You are awfully young to be a part of Team Magma." The girl observed, looking me over.

Dante sparked at the girl, growling threateningly at her.

The girl ignored the jolteon and continued to talk.

"But what I don't get is why you've got not one but two electric types on your team... What is your team up to?" The lady asked, firmly grabbing my chin in his hand.

I forced my eyes to glare daggers at her.

"I don't even know who you freaks are." I growled, ripping away from her grasp, nearly tripping over the scientist.

"Run." I whispered to the scientist who nodded and ran deeper into the forest without catching anyone else's attention.

"Wow Shelly, never thought that you would start to manipulate children." A mocking voice called. A man with a red hood in the same strange outfit as the 'dinosaur people' approached us.

"Well I would hate to humiliate your-"

"Blackbeard minions?" I finished. Shelly angrily clenched her fists.

"How dare you insult Team Aqua!" She snapped, sending out an angry looking Mightyena.

"Dante! Go!" I yelled, sending my beloved jolteon out to battle.

"Shelly, are you sure? You don't have any back up! If you lose then Archie could demote you!" One of the defeated grunts yelled.

Shelly smirked. "Matt and his grunts are coming." Shelly informed, gritting her teeth.

The red hooded man dressed up in the red suit slowly picked something off the ground, it looked almost like a package.

He quickly ran away.

_ Jerk! _ I thought angrily, whishing he would've stuck around to help me.

"Mightyena, crunch!"

"Dante, use double kick on the ground to get into the air!" I commanded, praying that this would work.

Sure enough it did.

Dante flew right above Mightyena's head.

"Quickly, aerial take down!" I yelled.

Dante practically smashed that pokemon into the ground.

Dante winced with the recoil, but quickly bounced back.

"Mightyena get up now!" She screeched.

Mightyena struggled to her feet.

"Desperate attack!" She called out her last resort attack.

Mightyena charged at Dante, knocking my poor jolteon to the ground.

"Dante!" I cried.

Dante barely got to his feet, Mightyena didn't look too hot either.

Almost on cue, both pokemon fell to the ground, defeated.

Shelly gritted her teeth and kicked Mightyena aside, not bothering to return her fallen pokemon.

I on the other hand, withdrew Dante.

I enlarged Electrike's pokeball and threw out my remaining pokemon.

I sighed in relief when I saw Shelly only had Golbat.

"Golbat, confuse ray!" Shelly yelled, clearly sick of me.

"Electrike, underneath the confuse ray!" I commanded.

Electrike barrel rolled underneath the attack.

"Great now thunder shock!" I commanded, seeing that Electrike was directly under Golbat.

Golbat was done.

Shelly looked like she wanted to rip her hair out.

"Where... is... that... worthless... MATT!" She shreiked.

"Who are you guys!" I demanded, ignoring Shelly's psycho behavior.

Shelly straightened herself out a bit before answering.

"Team Aqua, our goal is to cover this earth in water. That way there's more room for water pokemon and we can play in the water." She said, happy to talk about their ambitions.

I rose an eyebrow and walked to the fallen Mightyena.

I gripped her scruff and heaved her to her paws.

"Might..." She growled her thanks.

"Well you guys are just about the dumbest group of weirdoes I've ever seen. This poor Mightyena is practically fighting for its own destruction." I said, patting the beaten down pokemon on the head.

"What?!" Shelly snapped, her good nature gone.

"Well, if there's only land then this Mightyena's not going to be able to live any were. And neither will us, it's all going to be water."

"Psh, people are going to live on house boats, and Mightyena and all the other land pokemon can stay in their pokeballs. It's that simple kiddo."

"Well what about the rest of the pokemon, you know, the ones that are still wild? What about them? And were exactly are we going to get recourses like wood to build those house boats if there's no land for them to grow?" I asked.

Shelly just slapped me and called her grunts back and left.

"Oww... that hurt." I muttered, rubbing my cheek.

"Well come on Electrike, let's get you and Dante back to the pokecenter."

_"Hm... I don't know about recruiting an electric type user, Tabitha." Maxie grumbled, pulling her hood back up. _

_ "I don't mean to argue with you, commander, but we could have a big advantage over Team Aqua if we get her. I had a grunt stay back and watch her and Shelly's battle and she won quite easily. My grunt said that she didn't agree with Team Aqua's ideals either. She's already so much like us." Tabitha said persuasively._

_ "Fine, but I'm not helping you recruit her and once she's on Team Magma she's your grunt so I don't have to deal with her. And by the way you said that she insulted Team Aqua she doesn't sound like she'd be very obedient so it's your choice now Tabitha." Maxie finished._

_"Come on Archie please don't make us recruit her!" Shelly whined, not wanting the girl who easily defeated her and made her mess up the mission._

_ "Its final. I didn't say that she'd be your grunt though. Matt failed to show up so she'll be his problem. But, since you let Team Magma get away with the package and didn't capture the Devon Goods scientist you have to recapture the package and get that scientist." Archie finished._

_ Shelly sighed and nodded. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Offers

**I hope I'm doing this right :/**

"Here you go Ally, your pokemon are as good as new." Nurse Joy smiled, handing me Dante's and Electrike's pokeballs.

I smiled my thanks and left the pokecenter.

Rustboro City wasn't really my thing.

The big city smelled of car fumes, and the sounds of the city just were appalling to me.

Dante nearly got hit by like five cars in the first thirty minutes of leaving the pokecenter.

I had to put him away for his own good.

Growing up in Petalburg City had made us lack in street smarts.

I kept forgetting to look both ways before crossing the street, I kept getting lost in the alley ways of Rustboro.

I truly hated Rustboro. No, I despised it.

My eyes brightened at the sight of a small route that was said to lead to a small cave.

I rushed into that route like my life depended on it. I released Dante again, who seemed happy to be away from Rustboro.

"Thank Arceus we're out of that stupid city!" I grumbled, rolling around in the grass like a little kid.

Dante happily did the same. "Jol!"

I laughed.

When I sat up a little pink cat-like pokemon sat right in front of me, its eyes wide.

I screamed and jumped a little at the sight.

I sighed in relief when I realized that it was just a skitty.

"Ski?" Skitty mewed, starting to chase her own tail.

I laughed. My cousin had a Delcatty that would always do that.

Skitty's head eventually rammed into my knee cap.

"Ski!" Skitty cried as she fell.

I picked her up by the scruff and set her back on her feet.

Skitty sat down and looked up at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked. "Ski ski!" Skitty cried, shaking my leg.

"Uh..." I said, lost for words.

Dante snickered at me, knowing that girly pokemon like Skitty weren't really my type.

I awkwardly got up and began to walk deeper into the route, hoping to discourage Skitty from following me.

Dante poked my leg and looked back.

I stopped and followed his gaze and sighed in annoyance at the sight of Skitty following me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked, exasperated.

"Skit ski!" Skitty cried, running around in circles, surrounding me.

My eyes widened.

"Whoa whoa, no! Dante... does this thing want to come with me?" I asked, lifting up my leg as Skitty nearly rammed into it.

Dante smirked at me before nodding.

I bit my lip before speaking. "Erm, Um Skitty?"

"Ski?" The little Pokémon stopped running and looked at me with a huge grin spread across her face.

"Do you uh um… maybe, possibly might maybe want to uh-" An impatient Dante gave me a light thunder shock.

"Ow! Ok ok geez!" I snapped.

"Doyouwanttocomewithmeandifyoudon'tthenI'mtotallyf inewiththat!" I said as quickly as possible.

Skitty tilted her head. "Skit?"

I face palmed myself before saying it again. "Do. You. Want. To. Come. With. Me?" I said slower.

Skitty leapt to her paws and bounced all around be, rubbing herself on my legs.

"Ty Skit!" Skitty beamed.

I sighed and pulled out a poke ball.

"Fine, but if you're coming onto my team, you are using mostly electric type moves." I grumbled, tossing the ball at Skitty.

In two clicks Skitty was mine, much to my dismay.

I turned to Dante. "Happy now?" I asked.

Dante smirked at me in reply.

As we were making our way back to Rustboro, the scientist that had hidden behind me back in the forest ran up to me.

"Hey it's you! Um, I just wanted to say, thanks for saving me back there. Team Aqua and Team Magma meant business. Please, come with me. I have a gift for you." The man urged, dragging me into a really tall building in Rustboro.

"Whoa! What is this place?" I gawked as the scientist led me into an elevator.

"We're in Deven Goods Co. I work here and even though I lost an important package, I'm still ok thanks to you." The scientist explained, walking out of the elevator.

I followed him, Dante at my heels.

We stopped at a desk. The wheelie chair turned to face us. "Oh! You must be the girl from the forest that Professor Calvin was talking about.

Here, take this. It's a Pokenav, our latest piece of technology. Thanks for saving Calvin, he's one of our top scientists around here." The man smiled, handing me a small pokedex like object.

I smiled my thanks.

"Oh and, by any chance are you heading to Dewford and Slateport city?" He asked hopefully.

I nodded. "My Pokémon and I are traveling all over Hoenn, so yes." I replied, Dante nodding in agreement.

"Would you mind delivering this letter to my son? He lives in Dewford, he's always in the cave there.

And could you deliver this package to the Oceanic Museum to their captain?" The man asked, presenting the small package and letter.

"Sure." I shrugged, taking the package and letter and placing them carefully into my small backpack.

"Thank you so much! Here, I don't think the Pokenav expresses my thanks enough, take this." The man rolled a poke ball to me.

I picked it up and examined the poke ball. "What Pokémon is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's Pikachu, an uncommon Pokémon from Kanto. I saw your jolteon and I figured you'd like it." The man observed.

I smiled and thanked the man before clipping Pikachu's poke ball to my belt and leaving Rustboro.

I wasn't interested in beating the pokeleage like most teens my age were.

"Sure! I'm always happy to help a young'n like you. So you want a ride to Dewford?" An elderly man asked, a Wingull perched on his shoulder.

I nodded. "Can you?" I asked hopefully.

The man nodded and led me onto his boat. In seconds we reached Dewford. I thanked the elderly man with fifty bucks and left to go find Mr. Stone's son.

Right as I was entering the cave, a hiker ran out, looking flustered.

"Don't go in there! T-Team Magma's in there!" The man gave a girly scream before running back to the small town.

"Team Magma eh? This'll be interesting." I said blankly to Dante before entering the cave.

The grunts began whispering excitedly to one another when I came in.

I put my hands in the air. "Well? Are you going to fight me or what?" I asked, my patience quickly drying.

The grunts gave no response.

"Um hello? Anyone home!" I snapped, frustrated that the grunts wouldn't answer me.

Dante sparked his annoyance and gave a sharp glare at the grunts.

The grunts parted and gestured for us to walk through.

"A trap? I'm not falling for that!" I snapped at the grunts.

"It's not a trap, Commander Tabitha wishes to speak with you." One of the grunts explained.

I rose an eyebrow. "Fine. But I swear, it'll be you two to die first if you're lying." I threatened before walking deeper into the caverns.

Surprise and anxiety gripped me as none of the grunts, despite my insults refused to battle me.

"They're treating us like we're some gods." I whispered to Dante.

"Jol…" Dante agreed.

"Ok, waaaay too dark in here. Do you think Pikachu knows flash?" I asked.

Dante shrugged. I pulled out Pikachu's poke ball.

"Pikachu." Pikachu smiled at me in the darkness before jumping onto my shoulder.

"Hey Pikachu, can you use flash?" I asked.

Pikachu nodded, emitting a blinding light that easily lit up the entire cave.

"Thanks Pikachu." I thanked, deciding to let Pikachu stay out to let my 'Electric type master' image shine.

My blonde hair and yellow eyes matched Pikachu's and Dante's coats, making us look even better.

I was surprised when more grunts diverted me into a small tunnel.

The room the tunnel led to was only a small igneous rock island, the rest of the floor was nothing but lava.

There stood the same man who I saw in the forest.

Dante and Pikachu glared at him, their bodies sparking.

Tabitha turned to face me, I suppressed a chuckle when I saw his uniform.

"Got a new Pokémon?" Tabitha asked in a friendly tone.

I glared at him. "None of your beedrill's wax!" I snapped, my glare intensifying.

"Why so hostile?" Tabitha asked, clearly playing it cool.

"I want to punch you so bad…" I growled, my fists clenching.

Tabitha just laughed and put his arm around my shoulder. I was too surprised to react.

"You see all this beautiful lava? We need to gather all of this and dump it in the ocean, then we'll have more land. And more land means Team Aqua is put at an even bigger disadvantage. I had a grunt stay behind and watch your battle with Shelly. The flaws you pointed out about Team Aqua's plan were good. No, great. Clearly Team Magma has more sense than those idiots. We could use a grunt like you. With all of your electric Pokémon we can destroy Team Aqua in a heartbeat. Join us."

I was stunned.

"J-Join YOU?" I asked in disbelief, forgetting that he had me by the shoulder.

Even Pikachu and Dante looked stunned.

Tabitha nodded.

"Join us. We'll get you fixed up with a fire type and you'll be on my team. I'll bring you everywhere with me. You've already earned the respect of most of my grunts." Tabitha persuaded.

"Not so fast!" A familiar voice yelled. I turned and saw Shelly and her team in the doorway.

"The girl's ours! Archie wants her to be with Team Aqua so that's what's happening Tabby!" Shelly snapped.

I broke away from Tabitha and got ready to fight.

"Pikachu go!" I called. Pikachu leapt off my shoulder, eager to fight.

"Fine, but don't forget I can easily kill you with one push over the edge." Shelly threatened, gesturing to the lava pool behind us.

I gritted me teeth, remembering the threat of the lava.

"Go, Golbat!" Shelly called, knowing that her Sharpedo wouldn't last long out here, and since Mightyena had failed her last time.

"Pikachu, thunder!" I commanded, determined to get out of here.

Pikachu easily took out Golbat.

I ran and scooped up Pikachu and shoved Shelly aside.

Dante at my heels, we ran out of the small spaces.

I ran as fast as I could, Pikachu in my arms.

"Dante, return!" I yelled, returning jolteon to his poke ball before quickening my pace.

I heard people trailing me, but I didn't look back.

As soon as I got out of the cave entrance, I yelled, "Pikachu, thunderbolt on the top of the cave let's go!"

Pikachu didn't question my logic and electrocuted the mouth of the cave.

The mouth of the cave collapsed, trapping Team Aqua and Team Magma in the cave.

"Good job Pikachu." I said, returning Pikachu to her poke ball.

I paused for a second, hearing voices from inside. "Yes?" I asked stupidly.

I picked out Shelly's and Tabitha's voices as they spoke in unison. "Ally, you may have gotten away this time, but you have to pick a side eventually. You won't last long caught in the middle!"

**Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tough Choices

**Last chapter was crazy long! This one's tiny since I just uploaded such a big one earlier today!**

I had left to Slateport, desperate to get away from Team Aqua and Team Magma.

I had left Steven's letter with Nurse Joy in the poke center.

Tabitha's and Shelly's words burned in my mind as we sailed to Slateport.

_Ally, you may have gotten away this time, but you have to pick a side eventually. You won't last long caught in the middle! _

"Grr, they're both stupid teams. Without water we can't grow any plants or food, we can't drink anything, and the water Pokémon will be left stranded. And with no land we won't be able to grow anything, the land Pokémon and us will be stranded, and just erg! I don't know what to do!" I shouted, holding my head.

"Jol jolt?" Dante sympathized, placing his paw on my leg.

"What do you think Dante? Who should I pick? I mean, they're right! I have to pick a side otherwise we'll get demolished!" I whined.

Dante ran into the cabin on the boat and came out with a red bottle cap and a blue bottle cap.

He set them both on the ground and spread them equally apart.

He distastefully tossed the blue cap into the ocean and nudged the red one towards me.

"Team Magma?" I asked.

Dante nodded. I sighed.

"Maybe. I hate Shelly and I've never loved water Pokémon so maybe Team Magma is a better fit." I considered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tangled

**Time to put my story plot into action!**

Once we reached Slateport, I took the package out of my bag and headed towards the Oceanic museum.

Skitty rode on my shoulder while Dante took a rest in his poke ball.

The only time Skitty would sit still was when she sat on my shoulder.

"You know Skitty, at first I was a little skeptical about letting you join my team, but now you're growing on me." I smiled, nudging her affectionately.

"Ski!" Skitty cried out in happiness. I laughed.

My laughter disappeared as soon as I laid eyes on the people who were waiting in line to get into the museum.

"T-team Aqua!" I squeaked.

My eyes widened and I ran in the opposite direction, I was cut off by my own gasp.

"Where do you think you're going?" A grunt smirked, gripping the collar of my shirt.

"Skitty, swift!" I yelled.

Skitty wagged her tail playfully before sending white stars at the grunt.

"Wha!" The grunt yelled as he was thrown back.

I sighed. "You're not bad Skitty." I complimented.

"Ski…" Skitty whimpered. I looked away from Skitty and saw the Team Aqua members surrounding us.

"Hey guys… hehe." I waved shyly at the Team Aqua members.

"You left Shelly and her team of grunts trapped in a cave with Team Magma!" One of the grunts shouted angrily.

"Oh that? Just got a little nervous that's all." I laughed nervously.

"Skit ski…" Skitty whimpered.

I slowly reached for Electrike's poke ball.

"Electrike, thunder shock!" I yelled, releasing Electrike.

"STOP!" Electrike began to spark but quickly stopped.

All of us turned to face the voice.

My eyes widened. "M-Mom?" I stuttered, shocked to see my mother in a Team Aqua uniform.

"Ally. When Archie said that my daughter was going to get recruited I didn't think he was telling the truth." My mother smirked, the grunts parting to allow her to get to me.

I took a small step back.

"Mom I-"

"Want to be a part of Team Aqua? Great." My mother interrupted me, grabbing my arm.

"That wasn't what I was going to say-" I tried to counter her statement.

"Since you didn't become a Coordinator like I wanted, you're working for Team Aqua now." My mother snapped, dragging me away.

"Aw do I have to wear this? Can't I just be like, oh I don't know, an undercover grunt?" I pleaded.

Electrike nodded in agreement. "Trike! Stri!"

"Take it with Archie." My mother replied bluntly.

I gave a sharp glare at my mother.

"I think I will. Come on Electrike, Skitty you too." I said to my two Pokémon. Skitty hopped onto my shoulder and Electrike trotted at my heels.

"Ha-ha! You didn't know your mother was one of our best scientists?" Archie laughed mockingly at me.

I glared in response.

"But no, you are one of us now so you must wear the outfit." Archie finished.

I spit in his eye and ignored his curses as I left the room.

"You spit in Archie's eye?" My mother yelled in disbelief.

I shrugged. "Yeah."

My mother grumbled something before throwing my outfit at me and leaving.

I locked the door and closed the blinds so no one could see me change.

"Um Electrike, you're a dude so… return." I said awkwardly, returning my Electrike.

"Skitty you can stay out though." I smiled, beginning to warm up to the perky Pokémon.

I changed into the uniform.

I looked at myself in the mirror in disgust.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I muttered angrily, strapping the ugly bandana around my head.

"This belly-shirt is too revealing." I grumbled, shuddering at the thought of walking around in public like this.

My mother knocked on the door before walking in.

"You look good in that. Now come on, you need a water Pokémon to be in Team Aqua." She demanded, grabbing my wrist and dragging me down the hall.

"Here, this one suits you: Milotic. Beautiful on the outside, hideous on the inside." My mother smirked, handing me the poke ball.

"Well that hurt." I mumbled, clipping Milotic's poke ball onto my belt.

"You're Shelly's grunt now." I rose an eyebrow.

"I belong to no one." I said simply shoving my mother aside.

I smirked.

_She's going to so mad having to look at me all the time. _I snickered to myself as I approached Shelly.

"Yo Shelly! I'm on your team now!" I shouted rudely from across the room just to agitate her.

"WHAT?! B-but Archie promised I wouldn't have you on my team!" Shelly shouted angrily, storming into Archie's office.

"What?! Archie the brat's on MY team?" Shelly shouted, her face red in anger.

Archie frowned at Shelly.

"I said that she'd be on Matt's team IF you recruited her, instead, Professor Aire had to take valuable time that could've been spent on research recruiting her." Archie corrected.

Shelly gritted her teeth. "B-but-"

"Enough. Leave."

My eyes widened. "My first mission? Already?" I asked, surprised.

Shelly nodded. "Yes. We're going to Meteor Falls to obtain a very special meteor before Team Magma does." Shelly explained briefly to all of us.

Shelly's eyes fell on me. "But first, get that pathetic creature off your shoulder and bring out a real Pokémon." Shelly growled.

Skitty flinched at her words. I glared at Shelly.

"No. I don't care if you're my commander or not." I snapped, placing a hand protectively on Skitty.

You can imagine how our trip to Meteor falls went from there.

As soon as Shelly's team entered the cave, I fell behind and snuck into the bushes.

I tore off the ridicules bandana and changed back into my regular clothing.

"Skitty, return." I whispered, putting my Skitty away.

"Go, Dante." I said in a hushed voice.

"Jol!" Dante cried happily, following me as I worked my way around the cave.

Shelly looked back and did a headcount on her grunts.

"Guys… where's Miss Rebel?" Shelly whispered, her eyes wide.

She knew that if she lost Professor Aire's daughter she was as good as dead.

"Dante, double kick on the wall here." I commanded after feeling for a good entry point.

Dante nodded and took the wall out.

Much to my dismay, the wall crumbled INSIDE the cave instead of outside.

The noise of the rock hitting the floor echoed throughout the cave.

I looked down. "Just me. This would only happen to me." I grumbled angrily, face to face with a Team Magma grunt.

"Tabitha…" The grunt said, still staring at me. I sighed in disappointment when stupid Tabitha entered the room.

He grinned when he saw me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Professor Channing's daughter." He smirked. My eyes widened.

"Damn it! How'd you know that was my last name! And did you say Professor CHANNING'S daughter? Don't tell me-"

"What that your dad works here as one of our scientists?" Tabitha teased me.

"B-but how's this possible? My mother's a Team Aqua member, and my father's in Team MAGMA?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Boundaries

Tabitha shook his head. "Nope. You're father's our top scientist. How could you not have known?" Tabitha smirked.

I clenched my fists. "Join Team Magma before we bring Maxie into this!" Tabitha threatened.

I gritted my teeth. _But I'm already part of Team Aqua! What do I say? _I thought desperately.

Team Magma's stares burned through me as I fought a mental battle with myself.

I turned to Dante. "What should I do?" I yelped quietly.

Dante shrugged, looking just as confused as I was.

I poked my head back into the hole. "Never!" I yelled hastily, turning to Dante.

I ran around the cave's perimeter through the cave, praying that Team Magma wouldn't catch me.

I continued to run until I reached the bushes.

I put on my humiliating Team Aqua uniform and rushed back to where I was supposed to be.

Shelly sighed in relief. "Where were you?!" She shrieked, her face red with fury.

I shrugged. Saw some Team Magma grunts spying on us so I took care of them. Right Dante?" I asked, looking to my Pokémon for backup.

Dante nodded. Shelly sighed. "Fine. Just don't run off like that again! Ok? It'll be my funeral if something happens to you." Shelly gritted her teeth as she led our team down further into the tunnels.

I easily took out all the magma grunts with Team Aqua's help.

Soon we made it to the magma chamber.

I hid my face from Tabitha. "Shelly. Go tell Archie to stop meddling with our business, and maybe we'll butt out of yours." Tabitha growled, pulling out a poke ball.

Shelly and every grunt in the room did. I pulled out Dante's poke ball.

"Return!" I snapped quietly, returning my jolteon.

I pulled Milotic's poke ball out, wanting to blend in if a battle broke out.

I forced myself to glare at the magma grunts, my heart pounding with nerves.

All hell broke loose as Pokémon were released from their poke balls, grunts battling each other.

A harsh snarl caused me to turn around.

A magma grunt with her Houndoom stared challengingly at me.

My hands sweating, I released Milotic.

"Tic!" Milotic cried, coiling herself and glaring at the Houndoom.

Houndoom looked a little intimidated, but kept growling.

"Houndoom, flame thrower!" The grunt cried.

Houndoom released a jet of flames at Milotic.

"Dodge, then ice fang!" I commanded, quickly warming up to the water type.

Milotic snaked underneath the flame thrower and bit Houndoom right on the shoulder.

I couldn't see the magma grunt's reaction due to the shadow of the hood.

"Get up and then use take down!" The grunt said, her tone frustrated.

"Constrict!" I called, trying to think of attacks a Milotic would know.

Milotic tripped Houndoom with its tail and seized the opportunity to strangle it.

"Doom!" Houndoom cried as its breath was squeezed from its lungs.

Milotic tossed Houndoom into the air.

"Excellent! Now freeze it in mid air with an ice beam!" I commanded, excitement pulsing through my veins.

"No!" The grunt yelled, unable to do anything.

Houndoom became encased in ice.

It hit the ground with a thud. I gave the grunt a smirk before returning Milotic and running to find another opponent.

"Alright, so our teams are evenly matched." Tabitha grumbled, gritting his teeth.

"Yes." Shelly replied stiffly.

"Let's end this." Tabitha glared, gesturing for his remaining grunts to come up.

Shelly did the same.

My heart dropped. _I'm dead. _I thought miserably, joining Shelly.

Shelly stepped on my foot. "Pull out a poke ball." Shelly yelled quietly through her teeth, not taking her eyes off Tabitha.

"Right." I mumbled, unclipping Electrike's poke ball.

I felt Tabitha look over towards me.

I ducked my head, not wanting him to see that I was on Team Aqua.

I sighed in relief when he turned his attention back to Shelly. "Let's dance." He said, clearly confident in his team.

Shelly grinned. "Call out your pathetic grunt first." Shelly smirked.

"Ladies first." He sneered.

"If you insist." Shelly glared, shoving me out onto the field.

I was careful not to meet Tabitha's gaze. "Aright, then Jenny, you're up." Tabitha grumbled, shoving one of his grunts onto the field.

"Go, Golbat!" The grunt cried, sending out her Golbat.

I hesitated before sending Electrike, my last Pokémon, onto the field.

I held my breath. I could tell that Tabitha was suspicious of me though.

"Confuse ray!" The grunt commanded.

Golbat emitted an ear splitting screech.

Electrike, howl to block it out!" I commanded.

Electrike howled at the top of its lungs, blocking Golbat's attack.

The grunt gasped in surprise.

I smirked before continuing.

"Electrike, use agility to get close to Golbat then thunder fang!" I cried.

Electrike leapt at Golbat at lightning speed, chomping on Golbat's wing.

Golbat let out a cry of pain before falling to the ground, defeated.

I gave a smile of satisfaction.

Electrike howled in victory before becoming cloaked in light.

I gasped. "Already?" I shouted in disbelief.

Electrike doubled in size, his new form overtaking the old one.

"Tric!" Manectric howled, a serious glare plastered on his face.

"Manectric, heel!" I said seriously, calling Manectric to my side as I walked back to Shelly only to be shoved back.

"You're Pokémon's perfectly able to battle, so you're still out." Shelly snapped.

I shot her a glare before going back to the field. I gave Manectric a small smile and scratched his head. "Congrats buddy." I whispered quietly, deciding to celebrate later.

"Who's next." I glared, accidently meeting Tabitha's gaze.

I quickly looked away, but it was too late.

"ALLY?!" Tabitha shouted in disbelief. I gave Tabitha an odd look.

"Who?" I played dumb.

Shelly rose an eyebrow at Tabitha.

Tabitha glared at Shelly. "I see that you're trying to throw me off by making one of your grunts look like the one that **_I_** am trying to recruit." Tabitha yelled, sending out his Houndoom and Mightyena.

Shelly joined my side and sent out her Sealeo.

I blinked in surprise and sent Manectric back into the battle field.

_You know, Shelly's not awful. _I realized.

"Houndoom, flame thrower! Mightyena, crunch!" Tabitha skillfully commanded.

"Sealeo, dodge then use ice beam on Mightyena's paw!" Shelly commanded, not looking at me.

I turned my attention to the agitated Houndoom.

"Use thunder bolt to push the flame thrower back!" I yelled, praying that Manectric was stronger.

Manectric's thunder bolt and Houndoom's flame thrower were evenly matched.

Neither side was letting up.

"Full power!" I yelled, really getting into the battle.

Manectric pushed his limits and began pumping out more power.

The flame thrower began to shrink and shrink until the thunder bolt finally hit home.

Houndoom screeched in pain and fell to the ground, defeated.

Tabitha gritted his teeth at the defeat of his Pokémon, turning his full attention to his Mightyena.

A grunt filled in for Tabitha, sending out a Poocheyena to fight me.

"Poocheyena, bite attack go!" The grunt commanded, determined to gain Tabitha's respect.

"Manectric, take a seat." I said calmly, already thinking of a plan.

Poocheyena gave Manectric a look of confusion but kept going until Manectric was only a foot away.

"Jump!" I cried.

Manectric easily jumped over the puny Poocheyena.

Poocheyena skidded to a stop and looked up, its ears flattening in fear.

"Take down." I said, a grin forming on my face.

Manectric used the momentum from his areal position and slammed right into the Poocheyena.

Poocheyena was down.

I gave a small chuckle at the humiliated grunt as he returned his Pokémon and ran back to his team members.

"Mightyena, finish it with shadow ball!" Tabitha commanded, knocking Shelly's Sealeo out.

Shelly gave Tabitha a harsh glare as she returned her Pokémon.

"Shelly, we've got what we came for." A grunt informed, holding a crumbling stone slab in his arms.

Shelly grinned. "Looks like we win." Shelly winked, leading us out.

"Excellent job today, team." Shelly congratulated us.

_Wow. I never thought I'd ever see Shelly this happy unless I died or something. _I thought, Manectric walking by my side.

"Alright, you know the drill." Shelly said, climbing into the small submarine that would take us to our base in Lillycove City.

I returned Manectric so there'd be more room for Shelly and the other grunts.

Shelly turned and looked back at me. "Nice job today. You know, at first I thought I'd die if you were on my team, but now look. You represented Team Aqua and practically defeated Tabitha single handed." Shelly complimented. I smiled.

"Thanks, Sh- Commander." I said, that being the first respectful thing that I'd ever said to Shelly.

"You know Skitty, at first I thought that being on Team Aqua was going to be awful, but they've kinda grown on me. Only a little." I said to Skitty, changing into my PJs.

"Don't get me wrong, I hate my mother with a passion, and Shelly's not my favorite person. But, they've given me Milotic and a place to hide. Who knew they'd actually be right. It's way nicer to pick a side rather than be caught in the middle AKA the blast zone." I rambled to Skitty who was currently sitting on the window sill and looking at the water Pokémon swimming about around the base with fascination.

I picked Skitty up and set her on my bed.

She curled up on the soft blanket that I had left folded neatly at the foot of my bed, purring her happiness as she unwound for the night.

"Skiiii" Skitty yawned, drifting into sleep. I did the same.

I walked down the hall, Dante at my heels as usual.

"So what does Archie want to ask about?" I asked curiously to my commander as we neared his office.

"I don't know. All I know is that he said to bring you to his office at seven thirty in the morning." Shelly said, not looking at me.

_Figures. I'm a lowly grunt and she's a hotshot of a commander. _I thought to myself, nearly forgetting my rank in Team Aqua.

I opened the door for Shelly and held the door for her before entering it myself.

Shelly had earned my respect last night, so I decided to respect her for once.

Shelly nodded in approval at my act of holding the door for me.

"Shelly, Ally, sit." Archie said seriously.

My palms began to sweat as I sat down beside Shelly in one of the office chairs.

Dante hopped onto my lap.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Shelly asked.

Archie nodded. "Yes. So in your report last night you reported that Ally looked like someone that Team Magma wanted to recruit?"

Shelly nodded.

"Well I see this as a window of opportunity. Let's have Ally dress in her normal clothing and fool Maxie and Tabitha into thinking it's the girl they want to recruit. Then, we give you an ear piece and you spy on them for us." Archie said, his stare emotionless.

It was a little creepy.

"You want me to… pretend to be a part of Team Magma?" I squeaked, not liking the idea.

Archie nodded. "Of course, you'll still be Team Aqua's property though. I want you to go today." Archie demanded.

"Y-yes sir."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: New Team, new commander, new Pokémon

**REVIEW PLEEEEASE!**

I have to admit, it felt good to be in my normal clothing again.

I called out Pikachu and invited her onto my shoulder.

Pikachu smiled and hopped onto my shoulder.

"Now I look like myself." I smiled.

"Good luck." Brook, one of Shelly's other grunts whispered.

"Thanks." I murmured, beginning to walk to Mt. Chimney.

_That has to be one of their next targets! They always go for anywhere with lava. _I told myself, recalling all of my encounters with Tabitha and Team Magma.

"Going somewhere?" My mother's voice made me jump.

I turned around.

"Uh yeah, Archie just gave me a mission duh." I said rudely.

My ear piece buzzed. "_Found 'em yet?" _Vinnie, another grunt asked. I ignored Vinnie.

I was shocked when my mother dragged me into a nearby forest.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered, trying not to trip.

"Oh come on Ally, you're a smart girl. You know I'm not Professor Aire." The person smirked.

My eyes widened in surprise as the imposter ripped off a wig and whipped the makeup off his face.

I nearly fainted.

"Wha? How? Who are you?" I asked, looking him over. He had bluish or maybe a deep purple hair color, an orange marking under one of his eyes, and he wore the Team Magma uniform, just without the hood.

He laughed. "Wow, Maxie and Tabitha are making a big deal out of you and yet you couldn't tell that I wasn't your mother?" The man mocked me.

My temper flared. "Fine. If you think you're so smart than battle me." I challenged, Pikachu and Dante both sparking in aggression.

The man grinned, pulling out a poke ball and releasing a Ditto.

I looked curiously at Ditto, I had never seen one in person.

I shook my head, snapping out of it and letting Skitty out of her poke ball.

"Go get 'em Skitty!" I shouted. Skitty gave a wide smile and wagged her tail playfully as she stepped in front of me.

The man suppressed a laugh. "Alright then, ladies first." He teased.

I gave him a stiff glare.

"Gladly. Skitty, let's try out shock wave!" I called.

Skitty began to generate a ton of electricity.

"Ditto, transform." My opponent said smoothly.

I watched in awe as Ditto turned into Skitty.

Skitty stopped generating electricity in surprise, walking over to Ditto.

"Skit?" She asked, wagging her tail playfully.

I face palmed myself. "Ug, Skitty return." I muttered, my face hot with embarrassment.

"Too easy." The man smirked.

I glared at him and crossed my arms. "Who are you anyway?" I asked.

The man looked innocently at me. "Who me?" He asked, looking around.

I was beginning to lose it. "Yes you." I grumbled, unable to look at him.

"They call me Brodie." Brodie said modestly, his ditto climbing onto his shoulder.

"Now come on, we've been waiting on you." Brodie said, guiding me to Team Magma's hideout.

I felt awkward walking to Team Magma's hideout.

I had turned my buzzer off because Vinnie had become too annoying checking in on me every five seconds. 'Are you there yet?' 'Have you found the hideout yet?' 'Did you remember to bring your poke balls?' 'Have you met any Team Magma members yet?' And countless other useless questions.

_As soon as I'm alone I am going to bite stupid Vinnie's head off. _I thought angrily, wanting to strangle him.

_Whoa! Is Team Aqua rubbing off on me already? _I suddenly thought, realizing that my temper had been shorter than usual.

I shrugged. "Whoa… the base is INSIDE Mt. Chimney?!" I gawked as we entered the volcano.

Brodie nodded. "Of course." He said, a sinister grin on his face.

We entered a glass elevator.

My heart pounded in fear as the elevator entered a lava pool.

Pikachu did the same. "Pikachu…" Pikachu cried quietly, her ears flattening as she ducked behind my shoulder.

Soon we had reached the core of Mt. Chimney, AKA Team Magma's base.

I stepped out and looked around.

The place was encased in steel and was dimly lit by ceiling lights.

"This is Team Magma's base?" I asked in disbelief, expecting something better.

Brodie ignored me and chuckled, leading my into a tunnel.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as we walked through the tunnel.

There was a steel floor, and a glass tube-shaped wall protecting us from the lava.

"Y-you can s-see all this l-l-lava!?" I whispered, shivering in fear of the glass breaking.

Brodie just laughed at me and continued down the hall.

The hall led into a heavy door with the Team Magma symbol on it.

Brodie knocked once on the door and led me inside.

A serious looking man turned in his chair and faced me. A faint smile formed on his face.

"You found her. Excellent. That makes our job just a little easier." He grinned.

I looked at the ground. Pikachu did the same, fearing Maxie.

"Give her to Tabitha. It was his idea to recruit her in the first place, but now she has a purpose." Maxie said, his usual frown coming back.

I shrunk down at his words.

_What purpose could I have working for these people? _I asked myself, turning my ear piece back on so Vinnie could hear Maxie's words.

"What purpose do I serve?" I asked, straightening myself out.

Maxie rose an eyebrow. "You will learn. In time." He said calmly, calling Tabitha into his office.

In moments Tabitha had joined Maxie, Brodie, and myself in the office.

"Ally, you're now a part of Tabitha's team. You will listen to him at all times or else." Maxie warned, shoving me towards Tabitha.

Brodie tossed me a Team Magma uniform. "I'd put that on." Brodie smirked.

I glared at Brodie as I followed Tabitha out of the office.

Tabitha showed me my room and said to wait in the main area of the base after I put that on.

I walked into my room.

It was similar to my room in Team Aqua: It was around the size of a small hotel room with deep red walls and a small bathroom.

After I had changed, I decided to call Team Aqua and tell them what I'd found.

"Vinnie come in." I whispered, not wanting to be overheard.

"Ally? So are you-"

"Yes I'm at the base in my new uniform, and no Vinnie. I did not forget my Pokémon at base." I snapped quietly.

"Sheesh sorry! Just trying to help here. So, find anything?" He asked.

"Yes. Apparently I serve an important purpose in Team Magma." I informed, my tone serious.

Vinnie went quiet for a moment, which I didn't believe was possible.

"Try to squeeze more information out of 'em." Vinnie said.

I nodded, not caring that he couldn't see me.

"Can do Vinnie. Ally, out." I finished, turning off my earpiece to prevent Vinnie from calling me during a bad time.

"A Vulpix?" I asked skeptically, my eyebrow raised.

Tabitha nodded. "If you can evolve it into Ninetails then it'll really be worth having." He explained, tossing me Vulpix's poke ball.

I sighed, not liking having yet another girly Pokémon on my team.

I clipped Vulpix's ball onto my belt. My eyes widened.

"Holy Arceus! I have six Pokémon now!" I realized.

"Six? I thought you only had four." Tabitha questioned.

"Oh right, I um caught a Feebas and evolved it just in case I needed to cross some water or something." I lied, not wanting Tabitha to question me anymore.

Tabitha looked skeptically at my answer but let it slide.

"So… what should I do now?" I asked.

"Nothing right now. We have a mission tomorrow night at the Weather Institution but until then my team's quiet." Tabitha shrugged.

I nodded. "Alright then…" I said awkwardly, leaving to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Weather Institution

"They're going to the Weather Institution too? Unbelievable!" I heard Shelly rant in the background of Vinnie's voice.

"Alright… well you can have fun NOT dealing with an angry commander while I," Vinnie gulped. "Do."

He finished shakily, hanging up.

I envied Vinnie for getting to deal with my angry commander, I personally liked to play with angry people and enrage them even further.

"Wish I was there." I muttered, combing Dante's bristly coat.

I tugged hard at a knot, causing Dante yelp in surprise.

"Sorry!" I apologized hastily to my Pokémon.

Dante glared at me before settling down again.

I was surprised that Dante hadn't shocked me, or shoot a sarcastic comment at me that I couldn't understand.

I rose an eyebrow. "Dante? You feeling ok buddy?" I asked, standing up.

I screamed when Brodie stepped out of my bathroom.

"What are you doing here?!" I shrieked.

Brodie just laughed. "Come here, Ditto." He called.

I gasped when Dante changed into the purple blob that was Ditto.

"I knew it!" I shouted.

"Amazing isn't it? You can't recognize your own mother but yet you can recognize your Pokémon?" Brodie smirked.

I gave him a fierce glare. "I. Hate. You." I grumbled, finding Dante's actual poke ball and releasing him.

I gave him a hug. "I knew it wasn't you! If I had tugged on a knot like that I would be burnt to a crisp!" I shouted, giving Ditto and Brodie another glare before ordering them to leave.

I sighed and sat against my door.

"Jol?" Dante asked, sitting beside me. I sighed again.

"I hate Brodie… so much." I breathed, gritting my teeth in anger.

"Insulting me every chance he gets… using that stupid Ditto to trick me… I hate his guts." I grumbled.

"Besides, insulting me is Tabitha's and Shelly's jobs! Not stupid Brodie's!" I ranted, roughly petting Dante.

Dante nodded in agreement, resting his head on my leg.

I looked at my clock. "Eight thirty. Five more hours then we head out." I sighed, wishing it was sooner.

I turned on my ear piece. "A-Ally… W-what should I do!? Shelly totally freaked out on me when I tried to suggest something! D-do I apologize?" Vinnie wailed.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Relax Vinnie! Have some fun with Shelly! Tease her a little! Or if you want to be boring then I'd suggest not saying a word until the mission is over and just do what she says. " I said, preferring the first suggestion.

"Ok th-thanks Ally! Oh and I've received a command from Archie for you.

He said to tell you to throw Team Magma off, which basically means if they get the information first, you 'accidently' mess up and give Team Aqua the stuff.

Oh and he said to try to squeeze more info out of old Maxie there to see what you're needed for.

Archie says that we can't have you become loyal to Team Magma. " Vinnie informed.

"Psh, you can go tell Archie that I'll never be loyal to Team Magma. They have LAVA flipping everywhere here! It freaks me out. And that dumb Brodie keeps tricking me!" I muttered crossly.

"Ok… just remember to leave your earpiece in and on the entire time. Shelly's going to be commanding you from afar." Vinnie informed, signing off.

"_Alright, do exactly as I say and ignore Tabitha ok?_" Shelly grumbled through my earpiece.

"Yes commander." I said quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear me.

"Ally, have your Jolteon break down the door." Tabitha commanded.

I nodded and turned to my jolteon.

"Dante, double-kick!" I cried, watching as my Jolteon easily kicked the steel doors down.

We ran inside.

"We're inside commander." I whispered.

"_Great. We can just use your entrance then. Keep it up and don't let Team Magma take anything." _Shelly commanded.

"Right." I whispered into the piece.

"Ok, first off we should head into the computer room and steal that data, then we go and take all of their Castform. Split up and go." Tabitha commanded.

We nodded our heads.

_It'll be easier to fool the other grunts so I'll go with them. _I thought, starting to follow some other grunts.

I felt a hand grip my shoulder.

I suppressed a gasp and turned around.

"You're coming with me." Tabitha said, taking me and two other grunts with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're taking the Castforms." He said.

Tabitha turned to me. "Have Jolteon take out the security camera right over there." Tabitha gestured to a camera.

I nodded. "Yes sir." I turned to Dante. "Thunder bolt." I whispered.

Tabitha's eyes widened. "No! That'll short out the entire building!" Tabitha yelled.

I ignored him. Dante easily shorted the entire building with the electrical burst.

"Oops." I whispered, pretending to be ashamed.

Tabitha sighed. "Oh well. We'll just have to search for CDs with information on them instead." Tabitha muttered crossly.

"Good job buddy." I whispered so only Dante could hear.

Dante smirked at me in reply.

After defeating and tying up most of the staff and faculty of the Weather Institute, we finally got into the Castform storage unit.

"Grab as many as you can then move out." Tabitha commanded, stuffing poke balls into a sack.

I did the same, hating myself for being a thief.

"_Ally, we've taken Team Magma down in the Computer room. How's it going over by you?" _Shelly asked.

I hushed my voice before responding. "It's going well. Should I come back to Team Aqua yet?" I asked.

"I have right around fifteen castform that I can bring along too." I smirked.

_"Yes. We've gotten all of the disks that we need. We may need you to spy again though so we'll pretend to hold you hostage until you're needed to spy again." _Shelly explained.

_"I'm heading over." _Shelly finished, hanging up.

"Ready to move out?" Tabitha asked.

"NO! I mean, no, I bet there's more stuff in here." I said, scratching my head.

Dante sweat dropped at me.

Tabitha gave a sigh of annoyance. "Fine, do one last search of the room then we're out." Tabitha growled.

I nodded.

"Well, well, well, look what the Persion dragged in." I recognized Shelly's voice immediately.

Shelly's eyes strayed over to me, easily identifying me due to Dante standing at my side.

Tabitha narrowed his eyes. "You're too late. Team Magma already has all of the data and all of the castform." Tabitha grinned.

Shelly moved in, most of the grunts crowded around Tabitha.

I pretended to try to get away, only to be put in an arm lock by another grunt.

Dante, who already knew the plan, began to spark in false aggression.

"One wrong move and I'll pull my knife on her neck." The grunt falsely threatened.

Dante pretended to look conflicted before stopping and sitting willingly by my side.

"We're taking her hostage." Shelly glared, throwing a smoke bomb to cover our escape.


End file.
